Prouve que j'existe
by CameDorea
Summary: Beaucoup ne connaissaient pas son existence jusqu'à il y a peu. Alors, après avoir obtenu le pardon d'Athéna, Kanon était décidé à faire briller sa nouvelle loyauté. Mais alors qu'il croyait pouvoir partir en paix, il lui faut réapprendre à vivre, à accepter les autres, à pardonner à ce frère qui avait tant besoin de se reconstruire lui aussi. Et peut-être même... apprendre à aimer


**Genre :** General, Romance, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ni l'univers de cette histoire ne sont ma propriété, ils appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Par contre la fanfic en elle-même c'est bien moi qui l'ai écrite alors on ne touche pas sans mon autorisation ;)

**Résumé complet :** Il avait bien souvent eu du mal à se faire accepter, beaucoup ne connaissaient pas même son existence jusqu'à il y a peu. Qu'importe, il avait appris à s'imposer. Alors, après avoir obtenu le pardon d'Athéna, Kanon était bien décidé à rattraper ses erreurs dans la bataille contre Hadès et à faire briller sa nouvelle loyauté. Mais alors qu'il croyait avoir accompli son devoir et pouvoir partir en paix, voilà qu'il lui faut réapprendre à vivre, à accepter les autres, à s'accepter lui-même, à s'exprimer... Et puis pardonner à ce frère qui avait tant besoin de se reconstruire lui aussi. Peut-être même... apprendre à aimer... Et quant à son rédempteur à l'aiguille écarlate, il avait bien l'intention d'apprendre à connaître ce jumeau de l'ombre. Après tout, cette nuit d'expiation avait ouvert la porte à quelque chose d'encore indéfinissable entre eux...

**Personnages** : Kanon et Milo (forcément XD) mais aussi Saga, Aphrodite (je dédicace d'ailleurs mon inspiration au sujet du poisson à ma chère Isatis_angel, c'est un peu grâce à elle que je ne déteste plus ce personnage, allez lire ses fics !) et les apparitions des autres chevaliers, de Julian Solo, de Sorrent, d'Athéna etc... ^^

**Note :** Le premier chapitre fait un point sur les "manques" de la partie Hadès : je me suis amusée à imaginer toutes ces petites choses qu'on ne nous montre pas dans le manga ou l'anime tout en restant logique avec ce qui est justement montré. Cela me permet d'introduire Kanon en le raccrochant directement à sa nuit de rédemption (en faisant en plus de ce chapitre un POV) et d'enchaîner sur la résurrection qui suit la guerre et me permettra certaines libertés ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture, cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel mais j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que je prends plaisir à écrire ^0^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Le ciel pleure… Je l'entends verser ses larmes amères sur l'aube morne et nuageuse… J'ai froid…. Je sens le sol dur et hostile m'envahir de son voile poussiéreux… Mon corps est lourd, endolori... Je ne sens ni mes jambes, ni mes mains... Je ne parviens pas à bouger... Je sens le vide en moi, comme si un précipice sans fin cherchait à m'engloutir dans son monde de néant et d'obscurité... Ma gorge est sèche, mes lèvres mortes, et mes paupières semblent condamnées à veiller éternellement sur le sommeil de mes yeux clos… Je respire sans difficulté… Mais mon esprit ne semble pas vouloir émerger de sa profonde torpeur… Je ne pense rien… J'écoute juste cette pluie incessante qui semble résonner au loin… Elle ne m'atteint pas… Je suis à l'abri… Mais elle martèle pourtant ma tête de son triste écho comme pour m'interdire de sombrer… Je reste là, sans bouger, pendant de longues minutes… Attendant que quelque chose se passe… Attendant que mes forces me reviennent ou m'abandonnent définitivement… Soudain, un grondement sourd s'élève dans le lointain… Et mes souvenirs me reviennent violemment, se bousculant douloureusement dans mon cerveau à peine conscient. Je voudrais bouger… Mais je n'y arrive toujours pas… Je ne peux qu'attendre patiemment que ma tête cesse son manège fou. Je me souviens du sang… De ces reflets dorés et brûlants… De ces ténèbres étouffantes… Cette dernière image semble vouloir m'arracher un cri de cette gorge sans vie. Rien… Je ne peux ressentir qu'un faible sursaut de mon corps engourdi dont la respiration s'est saccadée. Une question obsédante s'impose. Où suis-je ?… Je refuse de céder à la panique et inspire profondément pour calmer l'angoisse qui m'étreint à présent... Doucement, mon esprit se fait plus lucide... J'analyse par bribes ces pensées qui m'assaillent sans relâche. Des batailles… Des morts… Un enjeu… Un devoir à accomplir… Des sacrifices… Une victoire certaine… Une ultime épreuve de bravoure... Athéna… Athéna avait-elle mis fin aux desseins du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Quelque chose me réchauffe… La pluie a cessé… Le silence qui m'entoure est pesant. Mais je la distingue clairement… Cette chose tendre et chaleureuse qui vient traverser le voile noir de mes paupières, ce rayon de soleil venu de nulle part, pourfendant courageusement l'obscurité épaisse et menaçante. Hadès est donc vaincu ? Mes sens sont confus, tout ceci me semble n'être qu'un rêve lointain. Pourquoi serais-je en vie ? Par quel miracle aurais-je pu survivre à ma propre puissance destructrice, à cette force que j'avais déchaînée pour emporter mon plus grand adversaire dans la tombe ?

Je perçois un bruit qui me détourne de ces questions sans réponse… Il semble proche… Si proche mais si loin pourtant… Puis vient un frôlement sur ma peau… Mon bras inerte… Un contact… Une caresse sur mes cheveux… Des doigts sur ma joue… Quelqu'un ? Qui… ? Quelle est cette respiration qui me semble familière ?… Ce parfum qui m'emplit de nostalgie ?… Pour la première fois, ma volonté refait surface, désireuse de trouver des réponses, elle implore de toute ses forces mon corps de lutter contre cette inconscience qui me rappelle tendrement vers elle. Je veux comprendre… Je veux ouvrir mes yeux à la réalité pour voir quel sort se dresse devant moi. Le néant que je ressentais faiblit au fur et à mesure que ma volonté s'endurcit. C'est à ce moment que je doute véritablement que la mort m'ait définitivement enveloppé de son linceul… Car… Je me sens renaître… Mes sensations me reviennent, mes muscles tremblent pour retrouver leur autorité sur mes mouvements, mon sang bat sous mes tempes, mes lèvres renaissent à la vie… Je reprends peu à peu possession de mon être. Je tente d'abolir la dernière barrière qui me sépare de la douce chaleur qui semble s'emparer de moi. Jamais paupières ne m'avaient semblées si lourdes et hostiles.

-« …non… anon… »

Un doux murmure… C'est moi qu'on appelle. J'émets un son rauque, ma voix est enrouée… Et mes paupières se soulèvent enfin, inondant mon regard de fins rayons de lumières, obstrués par la silhouette indistincte qui se penche au-dessus de moi en continuant de me caresser doucement.

-« Kanon… »

Je cligne des yeux, m'habituant avec difficulté à la lumière. Je les plisse, je tente de rendre ma vision vacillante plus nette. Je bouge avec précaution. Je n'ai pas mal… J'ai simplement la sensation de devoir apprivoiser mon propre corps. Je remue vainement la main. La silhouette la prend pour la serrer dans la sienne. Je ne reconnais pas les lieux… Le dallage sur lequel mon corps repose est toujours aussi froid. J'ai pourtant l'intime conviction d'être en sécurité, de m'être véritablement débarrassé du juge des Enfers que j'ai précipité dans la mort avec moi, d'être à cent lieues des champs de batailles ensanglantés… Je voudrais comprendre… Mais aucune réponse ne me vient et ce qui m'entoure ne ressemble en rien à mon idée de l'au-delà. J'essaye de calmer mes pensées et de fixer la présence qui observe mes moindres mouvements et serre toujours ma main dans la sienne. Je peux enfin distinguer les traits de son visage. Je connais cet homme. Je le connais depuis fort longtemps. Je le porte en moi. La confusion se fait plus grande encore. Comment ?

-« aa… Sa…ga ?… » parviens-je à murmurer faiblement.

Mon frère… Mon jumeau… Il semble incapable de répondre à ma question muette. Il continue de me dévisager de ses yeux brillants… Trop brillants… Je pense alors à notre dernière rencontre, ma mémoire rejouant le film de cette nuit fatidique sous mes yeux...

* * *

Athéna m'avait fait appeler. Je sentais son aura vive et déterminée et je compris qu'elle avait pris une lourde décision. Tout ce qui avait lieu sous nos yeux en contrebas n'avait aucun sens, elle et moi en étions tout à fait conscients. Ces chevaliers d'or ramenés à la vie par Hadès pour prendre la vie de leur ancienne déesse au nom d'une immortalité utopique... Rien ne sonnait juste, et bien que des doutes pouvaient être permis pour certains chevaliers, je restais persuadé, au fond de moi, que malgré ses faiblesses, mon frère Saga n'était certainement pas tombé si bas.

Mais le revoir après toutes ces années... après ce qu'il m'avait fait... La colère était montée en moi, inéluctablement, et je lui avais d'abord jeté la pierre sans réfléchir. J'étais trop heureux d'honorer mon nouveau serment à Athéna si vite et de prendre ma revanche sur le destin en protégeant le temple des Gémeaux, celui qui n'aurait jamais dû me revenir de droit malgré tous les sacrifices que j'avais dû endurer dans ma jeunesse au même titre que mon jumeau... Et même pire que mon jumeau puisque j'étais condamné à ne jamais exister aux yeux des autres. J'avais alors projeté mon illusion dans la troisième maison, l'armure des Gémeaux acceptant étonnamment bien ma volonté. Je me contentai d'envoyer mon cosmos de loin, bien à l'abri dans le temple d'Athéna, encore illégitime au milieu des autres chevaliers et aux yeux du monde que j'avais voulu détruire. Du reste, les serviteurs d'Athéna ne savaient encore rien de ma présence au Sanctuaire où la déesse avait pansé mes plaies. J'avais alors voulu me prouver qu'au final, je valais quand même mieux que mon aîné, comme lorsque nous étions enfants et qu'il vivait sous une lumière vive, aimé de tous, alors que moi je me terrais dans l'obscurité et la solitude.

Mais comme un mauvais coup du sort, je dû une fois encore me rendre à l'évidence : d'une part, il ne me serait jamais possible d'espérer me mesurer à Saga par le biais d'une simple illusion, la mort n'ayant rien altéré de son effrayante puissance, et d'autre part, il ne faisait aucun doute que son cœur était noble et pur, aussi pur que lorsque je m'évertuais à lui insuffler le désir du mal qu'une autre influence que la mienne avait fini par lui faire embrasser contre son gré. Je le connaissais trop bien... J'avais bientôt senti sa façade déterminée et froide se craqueler, bien trop ému qu'il était de me voir servir Athéna à sa place, moi, son jumeau maudit, son lourd secret, sa honte et son angoisse... Mais son frère de sang malgré tout. Cette émotion n'était pas celle d'un rebelle en quête du sang d'une déesse qui fut la sienne.

Pourtant, je ne comprenais pas davantage le but de ces chevaliers qui agissaient comme des renégats et avaient tué sans hésitation le chevalier de la Vierge en employant une attaque interdite. Et maudite de surcroît !, ce qui, moi-même, m'avait profondément choqué.

Je ne savais si Athéna en comprenait davantage que moi en cet instant, mais elle était en tout cas bien décidée à ne plus verser le sang de ses chevaliers inutilement. Je m'agenouillais devant elle, lui relatant les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler dans la septième maison, bien qu'elle fut déjà parfaitement au courant. Je grimaçai brièvement en me penchant trop en avant, la douleur de l'aiguille écarlate infligée par le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion encore lancinante dans ma poitrine bien qu'elle se dissipât petit à petit. Une épreuve que je m'étais gracieusement imposée afin de prouver et de _me_ prouver ma volonté et d'expier autant que possible ce poids écrasant qu'étaient devenues mes ambitions passées et leurs conséquences innommables. Une manière de trouver une légitimité à ma survie et à ma présence en ces lieux. Le noble chevalier Milo se présenta à mes yeux comme un moyen d'apaiser mon cœur et mon esprit, chose qu'il me permit de faire bien davantage que je n'aurais pu l'espérer.

Alors que je reprenais une contenance, attendant toujours de connaître les raisons de son appel, Athéna me regarda de ses yeux doux et bienveillants, apparemment hésitante sur la façon dont elle allait me parler. Le silence de la nuit se fit pesant, d'autant plus après ces déflagrations assourdissantes causées par la bataille en dessous et par cette Athéna Exclamation qui avait fait trembler le Sanctuaire entier jusque dans ses fondations. La jeune femme se décida alors à me mettre au courant de l'existence d'une certaine dague et de son histoire...

%%%%

Je serrai la boîte finement ouvragée contre ma poitrine, indécis et paralysé par un poids immense. J'avais encore du mal à croire à ce qu'Athéna avait l'intention de faire, et autant de mal à en être le complice, mes yeux fixés rageusement sur la dague en or qui dormait bien à sa place. Cette dague que mon frère avait brandie contre sa déesse alors que sa réincarnation n'était encore qu'un bébé. Je refermai le coffret le cœur battant, tenté de le réduire en poussière, lui et son contenu. Mais je savais que cela ne changerait en rien la marche des évènements qui se passeraient pour mettre un terme au chaos qui régnait au dehors, et qui risquait de bientôt régner sur la Terre entière si Hadès n'était pas tenu en échec par sa protectrice. Trop d'informations s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête : la confiance qu'Athéna me portait, l'assentiment de Milo au nom des siens, le rôle que je m'étais choisi et qui m'était à présent destiné, cette dague, mon frère, l'existence d'un 8e sens que je ne comprenais encore pas, le monde des Enfers, l'armure des Gémeaux qui m'attendait dans la salle du Pope...

Je relevai la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, je ne savais encore si je pouvais être capable de faire confiance aux autres, mais je me devais d'avoir confiance en celle qui m'avait sauvé de moi-même. Quant à savoir si je serais capable d'accomplir ma tâche, le doute n'était pas permis. Dussé-je y laisser la vie, j'accompagnerais ma déesse aux Enfers, je passerais de l'autre côté, avec pour seul et unique but de réduire à néant chaque spectre rencontré sur ma route afin d'ouvrir le passage jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'en étais parfaitement capable, j'étais assez déterminé et puissant pour ça ! Fort de ma volonté, je quittais les lieux pour rejoindre la statue d'Athéna où sa réincarnation m'attendait.

Lorsqu'elle me vit revenir, le coffret toujours blotti contre ma poitrine, elle embrasa son cosmos pour entrer en communication avec ses chevaliers, les sommant de lui amener les renégats sans les tuer. Après avoir argué contre la réticence bien concevable de ses protecteurs quelques instants, elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit doucement.

-"Merci." souffla-t-elle.

-"Vous n'avez aucune raison de me remercier Athéna." répondit-je surpris et quelque peu dépité. Son sourire se fit plus large et plus doux encore.

-"Rien ne t'oblige à rester à mes côtés, et pourtant c'est ce que tu fais."

Je la fixai, estomaqué. Comment pouvait-elle me remercier d'une telle chose ? Elle avait plus de raisons que n'importe qui d'exiger une allégeance aveugle de ma part et pourtant elle me remerciait de la lui avoir donné ? C'était elle qui avait toujours veillé sur moi ! C'était grâce à elle que j'avais survécu par deux fois déjà, c'était encore elle qui m'avait sauvé des méandres des Ténèbres dans lesquels j'avais glissé de mon plein gré, elle qui m'avait fait voir la lumière et avait su pardonner l'impardonnable. Et voilà que c'était elle, enfin, qui me réconfortait à présent qu'elle envisageait de s'engouffrer à travers les portes de la mort. Comment... Comment pouvait-elle à ce point se soucier des autres et ne jamais faire cas de sa propre personne ? Comment pouvait-elle donner à ce point sans jamais rien vouloir demander en retour ? Je baissai les yeux, la gorgé nouée.

-"Je ne mérite pas de tels égards de votre part déesse Athéna. Après toutes les souffrances que je vous ai imposées et ce que vous avez fait pour moi malgré tout, c'est à moi de vous remercier ! Je me dois de mériter la place que vous m'avez offerte et la confiance que vous m'avez accordée, je me dois de me battre pour vous, ma vie vous appartient." lui dis-je avec ferveur. Mes paroles faisaient écho à celles que je lui avais déjà répétées maintes fois lorsque, grâce à son cosmos bienfaisant, je pus enfin sortir du délire de la fièvre. Cette fièvre qui s'était emparé de moi suite aux blessures qui auraient dû m'être mortelles, infligées par le trident de Poséidon. Je sentis une main caresser mon épaule.

-"Shhh... Je sais tout ça Kanon. Et ta vie m'est précieuse..."

Je ne sus quoi répondre, une boule d'émotion toujours coincée dans ma gorge, peu habitué à de telles marques d'estime, comme lorsque je n'avais pu contenir des larmes face au chevalier du Scorpion. Je me contentais de m'agenouiller devant elle, baisant la main qui m'avait effleuré, en signe de respect et de dévotion. Un instant passa, puis je sentis des cosmos se faire plus présents derrière nous.

-"Relève-toi... Ils arrivent." murmura la jeune femme.

-"Alors ils sont encore vivants..." fis-je en me redressant.

-"Est-ce que ça ira ?" me demanda-t-elle alors que j'observais la silhouette de mon jumeau plus loin, aidé par un Chevalier d'Or que je crus reconnaître comme étant celui du Bélier.

-"Ne vous en faites pas." lui répondis-je calmement, l'esquisse d'un sourire triste se dessinant sur mes traits.

Bientôt, les trois renégats furent jetés à nos pieds, plus morts que vifs. Alors que les Chevaliers d'Or surveillaient leurs moindres mouvements d'un œil crispé, ils rassemblèrent bien difficilement leurs forces afin de se redresser, concentrant les sens qui leur restaient sur Athéna qui leur faisait face. Je remarquai que mon frère n'avait pas perdu son sens de la vue et constatai le trouble se dessiner sur son visage lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la déesse. Et bien évidemment, il n'y avait pas la moindre lueur meurtrière dans son regard, pas la moindre étincelle d'animosité ni désir de tuer dans l'aura des trois hommes meurtris envers celle qui m'interpella bientôt :

"Kanon. Donne-la lui..."

"Bien." répondis-je machinalement alors que je m'avançais vers Saga. Bien malgré moi, je sentis mes jambes trembler légèrement, je ne m'étais pas trouvé face à mon frère depuis des années, et cela m'affectait bien plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Il porta son attention sur moi, et une fois encore, je vis son émotion aussi grande que son incrédulité de me voir me tenir là, aux côtés d'Athéna, à la servir loyalement. Je tentais de contrôler les sentiments contradictoires qui m'assaillaient tandis que je m'agenouillais à sa hauteur et lui tendais la boîte.

-"Prends ça... Saga..." lui dis-je d'une voix blanche. Je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait plus la faculté de parler, le chevalier de la Vierge ayant dû le priver du sens du goût et du toucher. Mais ses yeux toujours intensément fixés sur moi parlaient pour lui. Je ne sentais aucun jugement, ni aucune hostilité, juste ce désir de comprendre et peut-être même une certaine pointe de regret et d'affection. Il ne prenait pas même garde au coffret que je lui présentais, me questionnant du regard sur ma propre personne plutôt que sur cette boîte. Cela me fut bientôt insoutenable et je baissai les yeux, honteux et angoissé de lui présenter cette chose qu'il contenait, mal à l'aise sous les regards des trois Chevaliers d'Or prêts à bondir, et assailli de sentiments entre colère et tristesse, mépris et affection...

-"Kanon..." résonna sa voix dans ma tête, usant d'ondes télépathiques pour se faire entendre alors qu'il me prenait le coffret distraitement des mains.

Non... Il n'était pas temps pour nous de s'épancher sur ces retrouvailles mais il était temps de faire tomber les masques et de lancer la contre-attaque contre le véritable ennemi. Je me redressai alors, me recomposant soigneusement un visage d'impassibilité. Décidé à mettre un terme à cet étrange échange muet, je tournai le dos à Saga.

Je l'entendis retrouver ses esprits et découvrir la dague en or. Mon cœur se mit à cogner violemment dans ma poitrine tandis que sa surprise télépathique se faisait entendre et qu'Athéna lui confirmait doucement qu'il s'agissait de la dague dont il avait usé pour tenter de l'assassiner il y avait maintenant plus de treize ans. Puis les voix décontenancées et inquiètes des Chevaliers d'Or s'élevèrent mais furent bientôt interrompues par la jeune femme qui s'adressa particulièrement à Mû, avançant que ce dernier avait déjà compris la situation. "Compris quoi au juste ?" me demandai-je. Qu'Athéna s'apprêtait à partir aux Enfers ? Que les trois hommes qu'il avait combattus n'étaient sans doute pas nos ennemis ? Que toute cette mise en scène n'était qu'une vaste farce dont les aboutissants nous échappaient encore ?

Je me tournai à nouveau pour voir la scène qui semblait à présent se dérouler au ralenti. Je sentais mon esprit engourdi comme dans un songe, incapable de réagir ou de détacher mes yeux du spectacle qui s'offrait au pied des escaliers menant à l'immense statue d'Athéna qui veillait sur le Sanctuaire. Sa réincarnation s'avança vers un Saga désemparé, qui, les poings tremblants et serrés sur la dague, se refusait à croire ce que la jeune femme lui confirma bientôt. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur les siennes avant de lui murmurer de la tuer, de transpercer sa gorge sans hésiter. Des hoquets de stupéfaction se firent entendre et je vis bientôt Camus et Shura verser des larmes que leurs yeux vides ne pouvaient plus contenir. Athéna sembla vouloir les envelopper de la douceur de sa voix, et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle leur expliqua qu'il était temps de mettre fin à leur souffrance. Comme à son habitude... Elle faisait bien plus de cas de la peine de ses chevaliers que de sa propre souffrance et de sa propre vie. Je déglutis avec peine, une boule me nouant la gorge. Saga détourna les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le regard de sa déesse qui avait mis ses sentiments à nu, espérant cacher les larmes qui vinrent à leur tour briller dans ses yeux.

-"Athéna... Vous... Vous...". Même par la pensée, il n'était plus capable de formuler de phrases cohérentes, étreint par la douleur ainsi que par la compassion d'Athéna. Le doute n'était plus permis, aucun chevalier n'avait la moindre intention d'attenter délibérément à la vie de la déesse. Tout ceci n'était qu'un leurre pour tromper Hadès. Même dans la mort, mon frère n'avait sans doute pas pu trouver le repos sous le poids des péchés qu'il avait commis contre celle qu'il adorait, et c'était sans hésiter qu'il avait damné son âme pour construire une victoire qui ne pouvait encore n'être qu'incertaine. Mais le but était-il uniquement de mettre à jour le 8e sens et d'emmener Athéna aux Enfers afin de prendre le Seigneur des lieux par surprise ou y avait-il autre chose ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser la question.

-"Saga..." souffla la jeune femme. Elle serra plus fort les mains de mon frère qui tremblaient de façon incontrôlée, repositionnant la dague sous son cou. Saga releva alors la tête, les joues maintenant inondées de larmes alors que ses lèvres se déformèrent sur un cri qu'il ne pouvait pousser. Le sourire d'Athéna se fit plus grand et plus réconfortant encore, mais c'est en pleurant qu'elle guida la lame fatidique jusqu'à ce qu'elle transperce sa gorge. Du sang jaillit, se répandit autour d'elle et tâcha sa robe à la blancheur virginale. Un cri déchira le vide qui s'était installé dans nos têtes, figées par l'horreur, le cri télépathique de Saga qui tenta de retenir la déesse qui basculait en arrière. Mais il était bien trop affaibli et trébuchant pour y parvenir à temps. Alors, la scène qui tournait au ralenti depuis de longues minutes, sortit soudain de sa lente et inéluctable marche. Tout devint plus clair et je me surpris moi-même lorsque mes réflexes me revinrent, si rapidement que rien ne heurta le sol si ce n'est la dague ensanglantée dont le bruit métallique résonna lugubrement autour de nous. Le corps maintenant sans vie d'Athéna s'écroula dans mes bras.

Sous le choc, aucun des Chevaliers d'Or présents ne fut capable de réagir, le cœur en proie au déni et les visages paralysés dans des expressions d'horreur. Mon frère était parvenu à tomber à genoux près du corps encore chaud de la déesse que je serrai contre moi, espérant presque que cela suffise à la faire revenir à la vie, les yeux rivés sur son cou souillé de sang. Saga sanglotait et vint brièvement caresser d'une main tremblante la gorge d'Athéna, espérant ainsi sans doute lui aussi, effacer comme par magie cette odieuse réalité. Je relevai la tête vers lui alors qu'il en fit de même. Nos regards hébétés et perdus s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre comme pour y chercher refuge. Malheureusement nous n'y vîmes que les limbes du désespoir... C'était tellement absurde... Nous, les jumeaux maudits, qui avions tous deux, un jour dans notre vie, rêvé la mort de la jeune femme dont le cœur s'était finalement arrêté de battre ce soir dans nos bras... Quelle ignoble plaisanterie du destin. Mon frère avait damné son âme pour elle, et je lui avais donné ma vie tout entière... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle nous prive de la chaleur de son pardon maintenant ?...

Des plaintes me parvinrent alors. J'aperçus Mû verser des larmes silencieuses en contemplant l'immense statut d'Athéna comme pour l'implorer d'effacer de sa mémoire ce dont il venait d'être témoin, Aiolia pousser un hurlement de rage, les poings tremblants et Milo se jeter vainement sur la gorge de son ancien ami Camus avant de le relâcher et de s'effondrer sur le sol entre colère et désolation sous le regard éteint d'un Shura inerte. Tout n'était que chaos, tout avait soudainement perdu sens. Nous avions tous, pour un temps, perdu nos repères et jusqu'à nos propres identités...

Pourtant, au fond de moi, je la ressentis... Cette petite flamme... Une flamme d'espoir qui brillait avec ardeur et se mit à embraser tout mon être petit à petit. Je ne devais pas me laisser abattre, je savais qu'il fallait reprendre nos esprits et réagir car pour avoir été à ses côtés en ces dernières heures sombres, je savais bien qu'Athéna ne nous avait pas abandonnés ! Tout autant que la mascarade jouée par mon frère et ses compagnons, l'enveloppe charnelle sans vie de la déesse n'était, en définitive, qu'un leurre ! C'était sans doute cela que Mû avait compris depuis longtemps, mais les autres ? Et Saga, lui, l'avait-il compris ?

Je me souvins également de la promesse que je m'étais faite, de cette volonté d'annihiler tous les spectres croisés sur ma route, jusqu'au dernier, jusqu'à ce que j'en meurs en les trainant avec moi dans l'autre monde. Je n'avais plus d'utilité en ce lieu. Il était plus que temps, à présent, que je mette cette destinée en marche, Athéna comptait sur nous et tous les sacrifices déjà faits ne seraient pas vains !

Je déposai alors précautionneusement le corps de la déesse sur le sol froid, la contemplant une dernière fois, admirant ses traits paisibles et ce léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, comme un témoin de cette confiance indéfectible qu'elle avait en ses chevaliers. Saga tendit à nouveau la main vers elle, comme pour caresser son visage mais c'est alors qu'une aura meurtrière éclata.

-"Ne la touche pas !" hurla le Chevalier d'Or du Lion tandis que sa rage explosait dans un coup qu'il destinait à mon jumeau. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre sa cible, je bondis sur mes pieds et m'interposai sans réfléchir, repoussant l'assaut à mains nues, Aiolia étant bien trop bouleversé pour lancer une attaque que je n'eus su lire et déjouer.

-"Non, toi ne le touche pas !" rétorquai-je vivement, surpris par ma propre témérité. Saga sortit de sa torpeur, stupéfait de me voir me dresser pour le défendre tandis qu'Aiolia me regardait les yeux écarquillés, aussi décontenancé d'avoir vu son attaque déviée si facilement que de me voir là, comme si je n'avais pas existé jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je le vis très vite recouvrer ses esprits et son regard féroce me lança des éclairs.

-"Et de quel droit te mets-tu en travers de ma route ?" gronda-t-il. "De quel droit te tiens-tu là ? De quel droit es-tu seulement encore en vie ?! Pour qui te prends-tu ?!". Sa voix se fit de plus en plus menaçante et haineuse. Il me fixait comme si j'étais la pire injure qu'on eût pu lancer à sa déesse... Ce dont je ne pouvais lui tenir rigueur... "Kanon c'est bien ça ? Ah mais oui j'oubliai ! Des jumeaux réunis dans la traitrise, évidemment que vous faites la paire, ce n'est pas si étonnant qu'une pourriture prenne la défense de l'autre !" me cracha-t-il au visage. J'encaissai sans sourciller... J'avais plus ou moins l'habitude d'être traité avec autant de mépris. Ca n'avait aucune importance... Mais...

-"Je ne te demande pas de m'approuver, ni même d'accepter qu'Athéna m'ait donné une chance de racheter mes fautes, si tant est que cela puisse être possible. Tu peux me haïr et m'insulter tant que tu veux... Mais je t'interdis d'injurier mon frère sans rien savoir." J'étais moi-même abasourdi de protéger ainsi Saga, moi qui, quelques heures plus tôt encore, avait été le premier à le juger et qui, depuis treize ans, avait pris soin de nourrir un ressentiment aigu envers ce frère indigne qui m'avait lâchement abandonné à une lente agonie dans cette prison du Cap Sounion.

-"Aiolia, calme-toi." fit soudain Mû en s'approchant de nous alors que je sentais le chevalier du Lion prêt à me frapper à tout instant. Saga, lui, observait toujours la scène, interloqué, le corps trop brisé pour tenter quoi que ce fut.

-"Ne me dis pas que tu veux faire confiance à ce chien." tonna Aiolia.

-"Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais tu te trompes d'ennemi." répondit calmement le chevalier du Bélier, les yeux encore rougis de larmes.

-"Il a raison." renchéris-je. "Il est temps pour nous d'aller défier Hadès à présent qu'il ne s'y attend plus !"

Un coup de poing s'écrasa violemment sur mon visage. Je n'essayai même pas de l'éviter ou le contrer cette fois. Je vacillai à peine avant de plonger à nouveau mon regard déterminé dans celui d'Aiolia, essuyant du revers de la main le filet de sang qui coulait de mes lèvres. Le goût de fer envahit ma bouche mais je constatai rapidement que je n'avais rien de cassé si ce n'est l'intérieur de ma joue largement entaillé. Si ça pouvait lui passer les nerfs, grand bien lui fasse, ce n'était pas la première fois ce soir que je subissais les assauts d'un Chevalier d'Or.

"Tu perds ton temps..."

-"J'irai m'occuper d'Hadès dès que j'en aurai fini avec ton frère et toi ! Je ne commettrai pas l'erreur de vous faire confiance !"

-"Tu dois laisser Saga emporter le corps d'Athéna !" lançai-je sèchement, me refusant à employer le terme cadavre. "C'est à cette fin qu'elle a planté cette dague dans sa gorge, c'est notre chance de renverser la situation !"

-"Je refuse d'écouter ces ignominies ! Il ne la touchera pas !" s'emporta Aiolia comme si mes paroles avaient à nouveau nourri les flammes de sa fureur. Un second coup de poing vint se planter dans mes côtes. Mû, qui était pourtant à quelques pas de lui, ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il était moins aveuglé par la haine que son ami et savait parfaitement que j'avais raison, mais il semblait pourtant fort peu disposé à venir en aide à un paria comme moi, évidemment... J'encaissai à nouveau, je ne pouvais me permettre de répliquer. Je m'estimai déjà heureux que le gardien de la cinquième maison ne fasse pas usage de son cosmos.

-"Cesse de te laisser dominer par tes émotions et ouvre les yeux, Athéna compte plus que jamais sur nous !" haletai-je en me tenant l'abdomen.

-"Je ne saurai en entendre davantage de la bouche d'un démon tel que toi, tu vas regretter d'avoir survécu." fit Aiolia en brûlant son cosmos. Cette fois j'allais vraiment subir des dommages... Mais je ne pouvais pas fuir, si j'avais réussi à convaincre le chevalier du Scorpion, je parviendrais bien à convaincre ce Lion enragé. Je me préparai à recevoir son coup.

-"Aiolia, ça suffit !" tenta Mû qui ne bougea pas pour autant.

-"Aiolia !" résonna une autre voix... Celle de mon frère... Mais l'attaque partit...

Alors que j'attendais fébrilement le moment de l'impact et de la douleur qui s'ensuivrait, un éclair doré et presque aveuglant stoppa la course effrénée des décharges de cosmos qui m'étaient destinées. Une énergie vibrante s'était dressée devant moi comme une barrière protectrice. Des exclamations stupéfaites s'élevèrent, moi-même restai bouche bée lorsque je compris qui m'avait ainsi défendu. Ou plutôt quoi...

L'armure d'or des Gémeaux... L'armure que j'avais brièvement investie de mon cosmos afin de barrer le passage du troisième temple avant qu'Athéna ne la rappelle et la dispose dans la salle du Pope à mon intention, sans doute persuadée que je méritais de la revêtir. Voilà qu'avant même que je ne puisse m'en savoir digne ou pas, elle venait me protéger de son plein gré.

-"C'est impossible ! L'armure des Gémeaux !" s'écria Aiolia.

-"Elle est venue protéger Kanon !" compléta Mû les yeux écarquillés.

Comme pour corroborer ces paroles et sans que je ne m'y attende, l'armure se mit à vibrer plus fort et se détacha soudain. Je restai interdit tandis que les différentes parties de cet or puissant et chaud venaient recouvrir mon corps dans un bruit métallique et presque mélodieux. Cette sensation n'avait véritablement rien à voir avec les écailles de Poséidon qui m'avaient été donné de revêtir. C'était incomparable ! Je regardais mes mains et mon corps maintenant brillants, j'avais l'impression d'entrer en communion avec cette entité et je sentais mes forces et ma volonté comme démultipliées. Aiolia et Mû n'en revenaient toujours pas tandis que Camus et Shura assistaient à la scène avec toute l'attention dont ils étaient encore capables. Quant à Milo qui était resté affalé sur le sol à l'écart, habité par une lutte entre résignation et révolte, je le vis enfin réagir et relever les yeux vers moi. Etonnamment, j'aperçus ses pupilles s'illuminer à nouveau et un léger sourire fendre ses lèvres, comme si ce qui se passait était le plus normal du monde. Après tout, lui m'estimait digne du titre de chevalier des Gémeaux. Je soutins son regard perçant un instant, réconforté par le simple sourire complice de celui grâce à qui je n'avais pas honte de me tenir là.

Puis, encore hébété, je me tournai instinctivement vers Saga, c'était _son_ armure que je portai au final... Il me détaillait de la tête aux pieds avec un mélange de stupeur et de mélancolie. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, nous nous fixâmes avec intensité et ses traits s'adoucirent. Je remarquai comme de la fierté au fond de ses yeux las. Mais notre échange fut interrompu par Aiolia qui avait de nouveau retrouvé une contenance.

-"Je ne peux l'accepter..." marmonna-t-il. "Je ne peux accepter que cet individu fasse partie de la chevalerie..."

-"Aiolia, nous avons perdu assez de temps. Que tu l'acceptes ou non n'a plus d'importance, il ne faut pas gâcher la voie que nous ont ouvert Shaka et Athéna. Partons au château d'Hadès et laissons Saga et les autres s'occuper du corps d'Athéna. Avec un peu de chance, ils parviendront à ouvrir une brèche aussi de leur côté, ils ont suffisamment bien joué leur rôle pour qu'Hadès ne se doute de rien... N'est-ce pas ?" termina Mû en dévisageant Saga, une lueur de compassion et de regret dans les yeux.

-"Mû, tu..." commença mon frère dans nos têtes.

-"Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus ici sans risquer de compromettre l'atout que toute cette douloureuse nuit nous a prodigué, alors partons." interrompit le chevalier du Bélier. Ses paroles restèrent un instant en suspens dans la torpeur environnante, trouvant un écho dans nos pensées en déroute qui se firent bientôt plus claires. Lentement, comme une étoile qui tenterait courageusement de percer à travers d'épais nuages menaçants, tous reprirent enfin conscience de ce qu'ils devaient faire, déchirés que les choses en soient arrivés là alors que tous œuvraient pour la même chose, mais plus déterminés que jamais à faire honneur à leur rang et à leur mission. Celle d'éradiquer le mal et de protéger la Terre et sa représentante divine.

Cependant, quelque chose perturbait encore le Lion, et c'était moi...

-"Très bien j'ai compris... Toutefois, je ne peux me battre avec cet homme à nos côtés. Après ce qu'il a fait subir aux peuples de la Terre et aux Dieux eux-mêmes, et bien qu'Athéna et l'armure des Gémeaux lui aient pardonné, je ne peux malgré tout pas lui faire confiance !"

-"Et que comptes-tu faire ?" questionna Mû perplexe.

-"Retire cette armure." me demanda calmement Aiolia. Je me tint droit et fier, l'agitation qui m'avait habité quelques minutes plus tôt au premier contact avec l'armure transformée en une nouvelle assurance.

-"Je refuse." répondis-je tout aussi posément. "Ne me demande pas de rester à l'écart de cette guerre. Si je suis en vie, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai fait le serment de servir Athéna, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Et plus encore parce que j'ai commis tous ces crimes, je me dois d'honorer ce serment et de protéger notre déesse et ce en quoi elle croit. Il n'y a qu'ainsi que le fait d'être encore en vie aura un véritable sens."

-"Ne me fais pas rire ! S'il n'y a que ça, je peux très bien t'ôter cette vie qui te paraît si lourde à porter sur le champ. Ainsi tout rentrera dans l'ordre." grogna le Chevalier d'Or.

-"Désolé... Pas avant d'avoir détruit Hadès et ses ambitions..." repris-je sans me démonter.

-"Si tu refuses, je t'enlèverai cette armure par la force s'il le faut !" lança-t-il en tendant ses muscles.

-"Tu n'en as donc pas encore eu assez ?!" m'exclamai-je en prenant une position défensive. Armure ou pas, je me jurai de ne porter aucun coup.

-"Lightning... !" Aiolia fut à nouveau interrompu dans son élan. Pourtant, je ne m'attendais toujours pas à ce qu'on vienne prendre ma défense mais... Cette fois ce fut une personne qui se dressa avec aplomb entre lui et moi, bloquant fermement le poing du chevalier dans sa main.

-"C'en est assez Aiolia." commanda le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion avec autorité.

-"Milo !" m'exclamai-je surpris en même temps que le Lion.

-"Je ne te laisserai pas insulter Kanon davantage. Crois-moi, cet homme désire sincèrement racheter ses fautes, il sera un allié précieux, tu peux lui faire confiance." reprit Milo avec conviction, serrant toujours le poing d'Aiolia dans le sien en le clouant de son regard azur.

-"Mais... Milo..." souffla le gardien de la cinquième maison décontenancé.

-"Il est le digne successeur du chevalier des Gémeaux, je te l'assure. Je me suis personnellement chargé de le vérifier. Alors si sa vie doit s'arrêter ce soir, ce ne sera certainement pas de nos mains."

Je contemplais la scène sans mot dire, j'étais suffoqué par l'estime que me portait cet homme fier qui se tenait devant moi, et, même si ce sentiment m'était encore peu familier, je dus m'avouer être reconnaissant...

-"..."

Aiolia ne savait quoi répondre, plongé dans le doute et l'étonnement, il semblait peser chaque mot, analyser chaque bribe de ses paroles avec soin. L'expression de Milo se fit alors moins dure et il reprit comme une invitation :

-"Aiolia... Si tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance... Tu peux _me_ faire confiance, non ?"

Cette dernière remarque eut enfin l'effet escompté. Lentement, le chevalier du Lion s'apaisa à son tour et laissa retomber le poing que Milo lâcha. Il semblait encore méfiant mais son aura avait perdu son animosité.

-"Si même toi tu prends sa défense de la sorte..." souffla-t-il résigné. Il sembla lutter encore un instant intérieurement avant de reprendre : "Très bien. Je te fais confiance Milo. Cela va sans dire. Alors... Je te laisse ta chance mais tâche de ne pas trop m'approcher, Kanon !"

Il avait prononcé mon prénom comme si ce dernier avait un goût abject. Mais qu'importe, il m'avait accepté bon gré mal gré et tournait à présent les talons comme si rien ne s'était passé. Milo sourit légèrement et me fit face en me lançant un regard entendu.

-"Merci..." murmurai-je, un mot que j'avais rarement prononcé dans ma vie, mais qui me vint presque naturellement devant le Scorpion.

-"Ne me remercie pas. Comme je le disais, tu ne mourras ni de sa main ni de la mienne, mais ce n'est qu'un répit, nous courons probablement tous à une mort certaine."

-"Mais nous ne mourrons pas en vain."

Milo sourit à nouveau.

-"Tu peux compter sur moi là-dessus. Hors de question de perdre cette guerre." déclara-t-il en posant son regard sur le corps d'Athéna derrière moi à côté duquel se tenait toujours Saga. Je me tournai vers lui et alors qu'il m'observait toujours entre incrédulité et fierté, je défis la longue et lourde cape accrochée à l'armure qui s'était fait mienne.

-"Peux-tu te lever Saga ?" demandai-je d'un ton neutre. "Il est temps pour toi et tes compagnons de ramener votre trophée."

Il eut un temps de réaction avant de rassembler ses maigres forces pour se mettre sur pieds. Nous étions maintenant face à face et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un malaise. Lui en surplis, moi dans son amure, tout cela avait quelque chose d'irréel. Mais l'heure n'était toujours pas venue pour nous. Je reportai mon attention sur Athéna et m'agenouillai près d'elle. Je l'enveloppai le plus délicatement possible dans ma cape avant de la soulever ainsi recouverte dans mes bras. A nouveau, je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Saga et lui tendis mon fardeau. Il s'en saisit avec précaution, comme si ce drap contenait le trésor le plus précieux de ce monde... Ce qui était le cas en vérité... Je crus qu'il allait de nouveau pleurer quand une lueur déterminée passa dans son regard.

-"Camus... Shura..." appela-t-il par télépathie en me fixant à nouveau. Ces derniers se levèrent à leur tour, cette même étincelle de volonté brûlant au fond de leur être exténué. Mon frère s'éloigna alors pour les rejoindre. Ils se mirent lentement en route tandis que Milo, Aiolia et Mû s'écartaient pour les laisser passer sans les lâcher des yeux. Brusquement ils disparurent, ne laissant que le vent souffler doucement derrière eux. Le sang sur le sol et la dague dorée restaient les seules preuves de la tragédie qui venait de se jouer au cœur du Sanctuaire qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa tranquillité.

-"Milo. Aiolia. Kanon. En route !" Mû brisa le silence et se mit à courir aux côtés d'Aiolia. J'avais remarqué qu'il n'avait pas oublié de citer mon nom mais je ne bougeai pas. Milo, qui l'avait constaté, était resté en arrière lui aussi.

-"Kanon ?"

-"Partez devant, je vous rejoindrai bien assez tôt."

-"Comment ça ?"

-"Je préfèrerais me battre de mon côté." expliquai-je au Scorpion dubitatif.

-"Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des caprices. N'est-ce pas toi qui parlais de protéger Athéna ? Et maintenant que tu en as l'occasion tu recules ?"

-"Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais que je ne reculerai devant rien !" m'écriai-je sur un ton de reproche, m'apercevant que je ne supportais pas cette légère teinte de déception dans sa voix.

-"... Oui je le sais... Alors quel est le problème ?" reprit Milo après m'avoir dévisagé un court instant.

-"Si l'on veut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, il vaut mieux que j'agisse seul. Non seulement je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de compter sur les autres, mais même si _moi_ je suis capable d'avoir confiance en vous ce soir, _eux_ ne seront pas capable de m'accorder cette confiance et cela pourrait s'avérer fatal dans un affrontement."

Milo sembla prendre très sérieusement en considération mes paroles, et je vis à nouveau cette lueur de respect briller dans son regard perçant.

-"Je vous serai bien plus utile en agissant de mon côté. Tu es le seul à me faire confiance Milo... Je te promets d'éradiquer les ennemis d'Athéna." dis-je gravement.

-"D'accord. Alors je compte sur toi Kanon." acquiesça le Scorpion tout aussi solennel.

-"Et je compte sur vous. Qui sait, peut-être que nous nous reverrons." souris-je, intérieurement convaincu que ce ne serait malheureusement pas le cas.

-"Alors à bientôt, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux." sourit à son tour Milo, un sourire triste qui ne me donna aucun mal à comprendre que lui non plus n'y croyait pas vraiment. Je le vis tourner les talons et courir de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus l'apercevoir. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il m'appelait "Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux", et une fois encore je ressentis une profonde émotion. Je contemplai à nouveau l'armure que j'avais endossée, me sentant d'un seul coup bien plus à l'aise et légitime d'en être à présent le propriétaire.

-"Oui... J'espère vraiment que nous nous reverrons un jour... Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion."

%%%%

Malheureusement, je ne revis ni Milo, ni mon frère cette nuit-là... Mais je m'étais tracé un chemin et un devoir à accomplir et il n'était plus temps de réfléchir.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à prendre le chemin du château d'Hadès de mon côté, je sentis des cosmos s'approcher du point le plus haut du Sanctuaire où je me trouvais encore. Je les reconnus sans difficulté : je les avais rencontrés, longuement surveillés et tant sous-estimés il y a de cela si peu de temps encore... Les Chevaliers de Bronze... Ils avaient forcément dû sentir la mort de leur déesse et se dirigeaient droit vers moi. J'émis un claquement de langue irrité. Aux vues des récents évènements et malgré mon revirement de croyance et d'opinion, je ne les appréciais pas particulièrement et je n'avais aucune envie d'être confronté à eux. Je n'eus aucun remord à les laisser seuls à leurs interrogations lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient face à l'horreur qui venait de se produire, après tout, qui étais-je pour qu'ils croient en ce que j'aurais pu leur expliquer ? Avec les exploits qu'ils avaient accomplis dans le temple sous-marin de Poséidon, j'estimai qu'ils étaient suffisamment grands pour avancer par eux-mêmes et se rendre compte que la bataille ne faisait que commencer. J'avais assez lutté contre les serviteurs d'Athéna pour ce soir, je devais consacrer mon attention et mes forces où elles seraient véritablement utiles.

Je pris soin de camoufler ma présence et me dirigeai dans la direction opposée, il me suffirait de contourner le Sanctuaire pour ne pas tomber nez à nez avec l'un d'entre eux. Je me souvenais encore suffisamment des chemins dérobés de mon adolescence. J'userais de mon cosmos pour atteindre le château plus rapidement une fois suffisamment loin d'eux. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais prévu... Mais sur ma route, je sentis bientôt une forte présence se diriger elle aussi vers la statue du Sanctuaire.

-"Qui es-tu ?"

Je fis volte face et me retrouvai nez à nez avec un homme en armure d'or et un autre en surplis d'Hadès. Ils ne semblaient pas hostiles mais je ne compris pas tout de suite qui ils étaient.

-"Ah ce visage !" reprit l'homme qui m'avait interpelé, assimilant vraisemblablement mon identité. Chose étonnante, aucune envie meurtrière ne vint troubler son cosmos.

-"Dhoko, il porte l'armure d'or des Gémeaux... Pourtant Saga est..."

L'homme qui venait de parler était celui en surplis. Il avait de long cheveux verts et au-dessus de son regard, à la place des sourcils, se trouvaient deux points colorés, signe de l'appartenance au peuple disparu des Atlantes. Cet homme me sembla étrangement familier.

-"Sion ?" questionna l'homme en armure d'or appelé Dhoko, intrigué que son compagnon se soit tu. Ca me revenait... Dhoko, le Chevalier d'Or de la Balance ! Je croyais pourtant vaguement me souvenir avoir entendu dans mon enfance au Sanctuaire que cet homme était réputé pour avoir survécu à la précédente Guerre Sainte... Ce qui ferait de lui un vieillard de plus de 200 ans... Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de me pencher davantage sur la question car mon attention s'était tournée vers l'homme qui s'appelait Sion... Mais bien sûr ! Voilà pourquoi j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu malgré une apparence bien plus jeune. Sion, l'ancien Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, survivant lui aussi de la précédente guerre et représentant divin aimé et respecté... Cet homme que j'avais voulu assassiner au même titre qu'Athéna bébé et qui avait finalement vu sa vie s'arrêter par la main de mon frère. Mais surtout...

Je l'observais en silence tandis qu'il me fixait incrédule, réalisant soudain qui j'étais. Car oui, en sa qualité de Grand Pope, à l'époque Sion avait été l'une des rares personnes au Sanctuaire à connaître mon existence...

-"Kanon n'est-ce pas ?" me demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-"C'est exact. Ravi de vous revoir Grand Pope." répondis-je avec un sourire mauvais. Au fond de moi, je le tenais pour responsable de ce que j'avais dû subir : cette vie isolée, ces entraînements que je devais endurer au même titre que mon frère sans que jamais ne me revienne le droit de me montrer au grand jour, cette souffrance et cette solitude indicibles qui m'avaient conduit, malgré moi, à haïr mon frère et Athéna elle-même. Je n'étais pas du genre à avoir des remords, je m'étais forgé un caractère et une arrogance à la mesure de mes ambitions, quelles qu'elles fussent. Ce qui était fait, était fait et rien ne comptait à part ce que je pouvais entreprendre à présent. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une grande rancœur logée au plus profond de moi.

-"Sion." fit doucement Dhoko alors que le silence s'était installé entre nous. "Pars rejoindre le Sanctuaire, tu as encore une mission de la plus haute importance à accomplir. Je m'occupe du reste."

-"... Tu as raison, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps." répondit l'ancien Pope après un instant d'indécision.

Je restais immobile tandis qu'ils échangeaient un regard hésitant et affecté. Mais rien ne fut ajouté et Sion disparut en direction de la grande statue d'Athéna. Le chevalier de la Balance, lui, me faisait à nouveau face.

-"Bien. Je suppose que tu avais l'intention de partir au château d'Hadès seul ? Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée d'agir de ton côté, mais avant d'aller plus loin il faut que tu saches quelques petites choses, des choses que tu n'as sans doute pas eu le temps d'apprendre au Sanctuaire à l'époque où tu y étais encore."

Je dévisageai Dhoko. Il me parlait comme si c'était le plus naturel du monde et cela m'interpelait. Si aucune animosité n'émanait de lui, il n'en demeurait pas moins que je ne m'attendais qu'à une parfaite indifférence de sa part dans le meilleur des cas, mais certainement pas à ça...

-"Toi... Tu sais qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? Et ça ne te pose aucun problème ?" risquai-je méfiant.

Il me détailla un instant et reprit de façon très posée :

-"Oui je sais qui tu es. Je sais qui tu es, je sais ce que tu as fait et je sais tous les malheurs que tu as fait s'abattre sur Terre... Mais je sais aussi qu'une cicatrice causée par le trident d'un Dieu te barre la poitrine à la place de celle d'Athéna. Je sais avoir senti ta présence auprès d'elle ce soir, je sais la sincérité du pardon qu'elle t'a accordé et enfin je sais que je te vois, en ce moment même, prêt à partir au combat avec une armure d'or ralliée à ta cause. Alors vois-tu... je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour qu'aucun problème ne se pose entre toi et moi."

Je ne réagis pas mais j'étais intérieurement ébahi. J'imaginai que 200 ans passés de vie avaient dû lui faire acquérir plus de recul et plus de sagesse que n'importe qui. Il me semblait un homme de confiance et au moins suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas nous faire perdre notre temps et notre énergie à lui comme à moi.

-"Parfait, cela va me faciliter la tâche. Eh bien, je t'écoute mais fais vite..." l'invitai-je tranquillisé.

-"Ne crois pas qu'il te sera aisé de te rendre dans l'empire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne doute pas de ta puissance mais, sait-on jamais, je dois te parler de la condition à laquelle tu pourras vaincre nos ennemis." reprit-il en m'observant avec intensité.

Il m'exposa ce qui me sembla ressembler à un véritable cours sur le cosmos. Avais-je l'air d'un ahuri incompétent ? Enfin quoi, qu'espérait-il m'apprendre en radotant de la sorte ? Mais avant que je ne puisse émettre une objection, il enchaîna sur un sujet qui piqua ma curiosité. Quelque chose dont Athéna avait fait mention avant que je n'aille me saisir du coffret contenant la dague maudite et dont je n'avais pas saisi toute la portée : le 8e sens ou plus communément appelé l'Arayashiki. Je n'avais pas réalisé que cela ne concernait pas seulement notre déesse mais tous ceux qui oseraient s'aventurer dans les abîmes de l'Enfer. J'écoutais alors avec un intérêt grandissant les propos de cet homme d'expérience dont l'âge restait pour moi une grande énigme.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé ses explications, je restai songeur. Certes ma formation de chevalier demeurait incomplète, je n'étais, en outre, Chevalier d'Or que depuis quelques minutes et je venais enfin d'assister à un cours pour le moins accéléré sur l'essence de notre puissance... Mais lors de mes entraînements, j'avais développé des capacités égales à celles de mon frère que j'avais pris soin d'améliorer pendant treize longues années. J'avais d'ailleurs été si fier de revêtir les écailles de Général de Poséidon car n'importe qui n'en aurait pas été capable. Bien qu'il m'était donné de comprendre aujourd'hui le fossé qui séparait un Général d'un Chevalier d'Or, et bien que certains doutaient que je puisse être aussi dangereux que mon frère, j'avais définitivement foi en ma propre force. Je ne doutais pas une seconde des ressources que je pouvais puiser au fond de moi et atteindre un 8e sens ou même un 9e s'il fallait ne m'effrayait absolument pas. Cependant, grâce à Dhoko, j'étais au moins prévenu et je pourrais me montrer vigilant lorsque je franchirais le puits de l'Enfer.

-"Je saurai me souvenir de tes précieux conseils chevalier de la Balance." lui dis-je en guise de remerciement.

Il acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Brusquement, une intense énergie se fit ressentir. Ou plutôt quatre... Elles venaient du Sanctuaire et se dispersèrent bientôt au loin. Lorsque je me tournai vers l'horizon où je m'attendais à trouver l'imposante statue d'Athéna, je m'aperçus avec horreur qu'elle ne se trouvait plus là.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que... ?!"

-"Les Chevaliers de Bronze viennent de partir pour le monde des morts... Sion a réussi." souffla Dhoko presque pour lui-même.

-"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?" demandai-je vivement.

-"Sion était le seul à connaître le terrible secret qui l'a obligé lui, Saga et les autres à feindre la trahison. L'armure divine d'Athéna. Une armure mythologique sans laquelle elle n'a que peu de chance de triompher d'Hadès reposait dans la statue du Sanctuaire." répondit calmement la Balance.

Je restai interdit. L'armure d'Athéna ?! J'assimilais peu à peu ce qu'il venait de me dire, saisissant enfin la pièce du puzzle qui me manquait pour définitivement laver mon frère de cette nouvelle et impardonnable infamie. En définitive, il était resté fidèle et dévoué à sa déesse au delà de la mort. Il avait damné son âme pour œuvrer pour le salut d'Athéna et de la Terre et il avait ainsi eu l'occasion de rattraper un tant soit peu ses fautes en sacrifiant sans hésiter ce qui lui était resté d'honneur de chevalier. Décidément nous étions bien jumeaux, se fourvoyer pendant treize ans et finalement s'offrir corps et âmes à cette étrange déesse et à ses convictions... La rancune envers mon frère me tenaillait toujours les entrailles, mais elle s'accompagnait d'un sentiment plus chaleureux que je n'identifiais pas ni ne pouvais nier. Mais en fait... cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent : je retins mon souffle car bientôt je sentis sa faible vie, ainsi que celle de ses deux compagnons d'infortune, disparaître au loin... Saga n'était plus...

Je restai immobile à guetter l'horizon, tout comme Dhoko à qui cela n'avait pas échappé non plus. Des émotions contradictoires m'envahirent, un mélange de détachement et de regret... Sans doute peut-être plus de regrets que je ne voulais bien l'admettre.

-"Kanon, il est temps que nous partions. Me suivras-tu jusqu'au château ? Nous pourrons nous séparer là-bas." interrompit brusquement le Chevalier d'Or, me tirant de mes démons intérieurs.

-"Très bien." Atteindre le repère d'Hadès en compagnie d'une personne de confiance qui avait également foi en moi ne me posait aucun problème. Cela serait plus rapide.

-"Mais avant cela, j'ai une dernière chose à faire ici... Lorsque ton frère a pris la place du Pope, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de dire adieu à mon vieil ami..."

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage pour que je saisisse où il voulait en venir. Je comprenais son souhait car peut-être aurais-je moi aussi souhaité avoir l'occasion de parler une dernière fois à mon frère afin que l'on puisse se dire toutes ces choses que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'exprimer, bonnes ou blessantes qu'importe, d'enfin régler nos comptes et... se dire adieu... Et puis, Dhoko m'avait généreusement approuvé et prodigué ses conseils, je pouvais bien lui accorder ça...

-"Va vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je t'attends." lui dis-je.

Il acquiesça et nous nous dirigeâmes avec empressement vers le Sanctuaire un peu plus loin. Lorsque j'aperçus l'ancien Grand Pope allongé au pied de l'endroit où se trouvait la statue d'Athéna il y avait encore quelques instants, je restai en arrière et me dissimulai derrière des colonnes brisées par le temps et les secousses d'énergie, les laissant à leur échange personnel. J'observai Dhoko relever Sion qui paraissait très affaibli. Je m'aperçus que l'horloge du Sanctuaire brûlait sa dernière flamme, une flamme de plus en plus vacillante...

Sion se mit à regarder au loin et le Chevalier d'Or s'installa à ses côtés, les deux hommes paraissaient mélancoliques et presque sereins. J'eus cette sensation de calme avant la tempête. Je respirai à plein poumons l'air frais de l'aube toute proche et savourai cet instant de répit qui renforça ma détermination, profondément convaincu que mon existence avait, au final, bel et bien un but.

Après quelques paroles échangées, l'ancien Pope ne tarda pas à disparaître dans un nuage de poussière scintillante. Etait-ce comme cela que Saga était parti lui aussi ? Tandis que la dernière flamme de l'horloge s'était doucement éteinte elle aussi, je crus apercevoir des larmes perler sur les joues de Dhoko.

-"Nous y allons, Kanon ?" appela-t-il résolu. Je sortis alors de mon abri et le rejoignis d'un pas assuré.

-"Nous y allons ensemble." confirmai-je tout aussi décidé. Oui... J'étais fier de me tenir dans cette armure d'or et aux côtés de ces hommes valeureux. La victoire n'attendait que nous...

%%%%

J'avais traversé le puits des Enfers juste après Dhoko et les trois Chevaliers de Bronze qui se trouvaient là. Nous avions convenu avec la Balance de nous séparer et je connaissais déjà son discours sur le 8e sens qu'il répéta aux trois jeunes hommes. Toujours peu désireux de m'encombrer d'une confrontation avec les Bronzes, j'attendis qu'ils se jettent en premier dans le vide pour les y rejoindre, concentrant mes forces et mon esprit pour lutter contre la mort et repousser les limites de mon cosmos. Je repris connaissance en pleine possession de mes moyens et, satisfait et plus confiant que jamais, je m'aventurai dans ces abîmes inhospitaliers.

Les rencontres et les combats s'étaient enchaînés sans que jamais rien ne me fasse reculer ou dévier de ma trajectoire, pas même lorsque je m'aperçus que Milo, Aiolia et Mû s'étaient faits piéger dans l'un des cercles de l'Enfer pour peut-être ne jamais en revenir. Qu'à cela ne tînt, j'avais décidé de croire en eux et d'accomplir ma tâche avec d'autant plus d'ardeur. Je m'improvisai même donneur de leçons pour deux Chevaliers de Bronzes qui méritaient qu'on leur remonte les bretelles et babysitter pour deux autres qui se joignirent temporairement à mes côtés, chacun d'eux me voyant comme un allié providentiel... Qu'ils fussent à court de mémoire ou totalement naïfs, je me refusais de toutes manières à être cet allié. Je ne voulais pas de ce fardeau inutile car seule Athéna devait compter, bien que je n'hésitai pas à sauver leur peau à plusieurs reprises. Cependant, j'avais enfin l'impression d'être à ma place, une idée que l'estime que même certains adversaires manifestèrent ne fit que renforcer. Et particulièrement Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern, ce juge des Enfers qui passa le plus clair de son temps à me pister pour trouver l'occasion de m'affronter d'égal à égal sans que personne ne vienne nous interrompre. A dire vrai, j'ignorais même qu'il était possible de respecter son adversaire. Bien que je n'eusse négligé aucun des ennemis qui croisèrent ma route, j'avais fini par me prendre à son jeu. Lui aussi était un homme qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour ce en quoi il croyait.

Alors que le temps s'égrenait inéluctablement, le vide s'était fait dans la garde du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les spectres s'éteignaient les uns après les autres et peu à peu, notre objectif n'avait jamais été aussi proche. Avec un sourire, j'eus même le loisir de stopper mon élan quelques minutes pour ressentir la présence forte et vivifiante de la déesse Athéna accompagnée de Shaka au cœur même du repère d'Hadès. Trois présences qui luttèrent un instant avant que les énergies divines ne disparaissent comme aspirées dans une autre dimension. Je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure, la bataille devait se poursuivre au-delà de la huitième prison vers laquelle je me dirigeai car c'était bien là que j'avais l'intention de me rendre pour terminer cette bataille aux côtés de ma bienfaitrice. Je fus bientôt tout à fait rassuré lorsque le cosmos bienveillant qui m'avait déjà maintes fois sauvé se répandit dans les Enfers. Athéna était bien vivante et je sentis Milo, Aiolia et Mû se réveiller de leur sommeil glacé du Cocyte au contact de son aura toujours emplie d'amour.

Alors que je me hâtai vers Giudecca, de nouvelles énergies stoppèrent mon empressement. Mais ces dernières n'étaient ni des spectres, ni même des ennemis, loin de là... Toutes se dirigeaient au cœur des Enfers et mon armure résonna à l'unisson avec elles. Aucun doute possible... Les douze armures d'or étaient réunies ! Et avec elles...

L'armure se mit à vibrer plus fort, je sentais qu'on m'appelait irrésistiblement. Cette Guerre Sainte touchait à sa fin, je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort sous l'effet de l'adrénaline qui se répandait dans tout mon être. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre le lieu où je pourrais, une dernière fois, me rendre acteur de la victoire qui serait la nôtre, à moi et à ces hommes dont je pouvais enfin, en cet instant, me considérer l'égal. Mais c'était sans compter sur la nouvelle apparition de mon rival infernal, Rhadamanthe. Toutefois, plutôt que de m'irriter et de plonger trop rapidement dans la bataille pour forcer le passage, je m'immobilisai et fixai le juge avec détachement. L'esprit étonnamment serein et apaisé, je sus que ma route et mon devoir s'arrêtaient finalement ici... Sans hésiter, je retirai alors l'armure des Gémeaux sous les yeux médusés de mon adversaire. Les douze hommes les plus puissants que la Terre ait portés étaient réunis au cœur des Enfers, la victoire d'Athéna était pour moi certaine, je n'avais plus qu'à m'acquitter d'une dernière tâche : celle de rendre son armure à mon frère pour qu'il puisse terminer notre combat et d'abattre le juge qui se dressait devant moi et fut l'adversaire le plus digne que j'eus rencontré en ces lieux.

-"Tu abandonnes ton armure ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?!" s'écria la Wyvern.

-"Je n'en ai plus besoin désormais. Je la rends donc à mon frère." répondis-je simplement. Mon esprit se tourna alors à nouveau vers l'armure qui m'avait prêté sa force ainsi que vers son propriétaire, une dernière fois ressuscité pour accomplir le miracle que je savais imminent.

"Maintenant va, armure des Gémeaux ! Va rejoindre les autres armures d'or !" lançai-je avec ferveur. Je suivis du regard l'armure scintillante se transformer en une magnifique étoile filante, traverser courageusement le ciel sombre et lugubre des terres souterraines avant de disparaître au loin. "Adieu, armure des Gémeaux... Je compte sur toi pour la suite... Saga..." pensai-je la gorge nouée malgré moi mais le cœur gonflé de fierté envers mon frère... envers moi-même aussi sans doute. J'avais accompli ce pour quoi j'avais été finalement destiné et m'étais lavé des péchés que j'avais commis. En outre, même si nous n'avons jamais pu nous le dire, je savais quelque part au fond de moi, qu'en partageant cette armure et qu'en luttant lui et moi de toute notre âme comme nous l'avons fait, Saga et moi nous étions finalement retrouvés. Cette rancune n'était plus, ne subsistait que la confiance et la plénitude, je ne demandais plus rien.

Je me tournai alors à nouveau vers Rhadamanthe, j'allais pouvoir honorer notre long combat et y mettre un terme. Mais le juge semblait extrêmement contrarié de me voir sans protection et me le fit comprendre via quelques paroles cinglantes et quelques coups qui m'étaient évidemment impossible de parer sans armure. Cet homme restait l'un des trois juges des Enfers et ne pouvait être pris à la légère.

-"Un tel affrontement ne m'intéresse pas ! Ce que je veux c'est un combat où tu déploies toutes tes forces, dans lequel tu te donnes corps et âme !" gronda-t-il encore.

-"Tu es plus clément que je ne l'aurais cru, Rhadamanthe." lui répondis-je encore allongé sur le sol après le coup qu'il m'avait porté, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix malgré ma position de faiblesse. Cette obsession qu'il avait pour ma personne était fascinante et j'avais bien l'intention de lui faire honneur.

-"Comment ?!" s'exclama-t-il.

-"Bien. Je vais exaucer ton souhait."

Incrédule et agacé, Rhadamanthe me destina une nouvelle attaque, mais cette fois je réussis à me glisser derrière lui et à l'emprisonner contre moi, bloquant ses mouvements et le déroutant suffisamment pour nous élancer tous deux dans les airs.

-"Tu vas être mon compagnon de route, Rhadamanthe. Mon compagnon de route vers la mort !" m'écriai-je, enflammant mon cosmos jusqu'à transformer le sang dans mes veines en lave.

-"Impossible ! Il est impossible qu'un homme tel que toi projette de se suicider ! Tu es sérieux ?!" paniqua l'homme qui tentait de se débattre.

-"Je t'ai dit que mon rôle était terminé. La victoire est maintenant certaine et je me suis enfin lavé de mes péchés. Je n'ai plus aucun regret !" rétorquai-je avec passion. "Maintenant nous allons recevoir la Galaxian Explosion ensemble, Rhadamanthe !"

-"Arrête Kanon !" cria vainement le juge épouvanté.

-"Subissons ensemble toute la puissance des étoiles sur le point d'être broyées !"

Lorsque la puissance de ma propre attaque foudroya Rhadamanthe et m'expulsa aux portes de la mort, j'étais heureux... Et je laissai alors une dernière fois mes pensées s'égarer vers ce qui, pour en finir, avait eu le plus d'importance et le plus de sens dans ma vie...

"Athéna... Grand-frère..."

* * *

Alors que j'avais cru que le linceul noir et froid de la mort m'avait définitivement enveloppé, me voici à présent accueilli par les rayons du soleil qui pénètrent de plus en plus dans la vaste pièce où je me trouve, ma main toujours serrée dans celle de ce grand frère auquel j'avais pensé avant de sceller mes yeux, une chaleur irradiant dans ma poitrine et mon regard accroché au sien.

Nous restons un long moment ainsi. Il a cessé de caresser mes cheveux mais je sens encore l'empreinte de ses doigts apaisants. Le film de la Guerre Sainte que nous venons de traverser a fini de tourner dans ma tête mais je ne sais quoi dire et je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui nous arrive. Je le vois déglutir.

-"Comment... Comment te sens-tu ?" me demande-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-"Je... Je ne sais pas..." Ma voix est toujours très rauque. Ses yeux sont toujours très brillants...

Je tente de bouger et il m'aide à me redresser. Il ne lâche pas ma main mais je détache mon regard du sien pour constater que mon corps n'a pas une seule séquelle de l'explosion suicide que je lui ai fait subir. Je me sens parfaitement bien et pourtant ma tête est douloureuse d'incertitudes. Je me mets à observer les alentours.

-"Nous sommes dans le temple des Gémeaux..." souffle Saga comme s'il essaye de se persuader lui-même. Je me tourne à nouveau vers lui, interloqué.

-"Comment est-ce possible ?"

-"Je crois que tu le sais... Il n'y a qu'une explication possible à cela... Athéna... Les Dieux nous ont ramenés à la vie..."

Je l'observe un instant, je n'arrive pas à assimiler ce qu'il vient de me dire. C'est insensé, pourquoi ?!

-"Pourquoi ?!" répétai-je à voix haute.

Saga me fixe. Longuement. Il cherche sans doute les mots justes à cette question à laquelle il n'a certainement pas plus de réponse que moi. Il lâche enfin :

-"Je ne sais pas... Méritons-nous seulement cette nouvelle vie ?" Il baisse la tête. Je garde un moment le silence et baisse les yeux à mon tour, pensif.

-"Probablement pas... C'était déjà tellement difficile d'avoir mérité la première..." finis-je par répondre en retirant ma main de la sienne, mal à l'aise de garder ce contact. J'ai pourtant eu l'impression d'avoir réalisé ma destinée, tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, je n'ai rien d'autre à accomplir ni même à demander. Mais je suis vivant, j'ai... la chance d'être vivant ! Comme tous ces gens qui ont été sauvés de l'ultime éclipse grâce à la victoire et à l'amour infini d'Athéna.

-"Kanon... Je suis désolé..." Je relève brusquement la tête à cette phrase, surpris. Je vois les yeux de mon frère scintiller plus que jamais. "Je sais bien que rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne pourra effacer ce que je t'ai fait." reprend-t-il alors que ses larmes finissent par glisser silencieusement le long de ses pommettes, brillant doucement sous la lumière du jour. Il semble désemparé, sans doute autant que moi, et me regarde d'une façon implorante. Je sens les pleurs nouer sa gorge mais il réussit finalement à articuler : "Je me croyais fort, mais j'étais tellement faible... J'aurais dû te tendre la main... Mais j'ai commis un acte désespéré et irraisonné, croyant sans doute éloigner cette chose au fond de moi contre laquelle je me débattais déjà... Et quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que je t'avais fait... Il était déjà trop tard pour mon âme... Je suis... vraiment... vraiment désolé."

Cette fois, sa voix est entrecoupée de sanglots et il ne parvient plus à me regarder dans les yeux. Je reste muet, incapable de réagir, laissant ses paroles lentement s'imprimer dans mon esprit. J'avais peut-être espéré entendre ces mots un jour... Juste ces quelques mots simples mais sincères et lourds de sens, des mots qui ne changeraient rien au passé mais qui nous permettraient sans doute d'aller de l'avant puisque nous sommes de nouveau réunis... Et puis en définitive..., que savais-je du calvaire que lui aussi avait dû subir... pendant 13 longues années ?... Je ne suis rien de plus que la première victime de la descente aux Enfers de mon frère et de son impuissance à lutter contre l'inévitable effritement de sa raison.

Je n'ai moi-même pas été si innocent, aveuglé comme je l'ai été par la haine que je portais au monde entier, ce monde que j'avais voulu mettre à mes pieds en croyant vainement que le pouvoir m'apporterait la reconnaissance dont j'avais besoin. Mes failles de jeunesse ne peuvent pas tout excuser, j'avais été un vrai démon. Un démon contre lequel je viens de me battre pour mon salut... Un démon qui s'est apaisé...

-"Qu'aurais-tu bien pu faire de plus ?" Saga relève la tête au son de ma voix, étonné par ma question inattendue. Il est trop tard pour me taire... "Je ne t'ai pas facilité la tâche. Tu as toujours tenté de me refreiner, de me protéger de moi-même à en oublier de te protéger toi-même... Et même si tu y étais parvenu, j'étais tellement aveuglé par ma haine que tu n'aurais sans doute rien pu faire de plus pour moi."

Je me tais un instant, inspirant profondément avant que les mots ne s'échappent à nouveau :

"J'ai continué de faire des horreurs et j'ai dévié de façon ignoble. J'ai fait des choses pour lesquelles il aurait mieux valu que je périsse réellement dans cette prison à l'époque. Mais au final, tout cela ne m'a-t-il pas conduit à revenir sur la bonne voie ? Si tu ne m'avais pas enfermé ce jour là, je n'aurais peut-être jamais trouvé la paix !... Alors oui, je t'ai haï pour ça." Je sens mes poings se serrer et trembler mais je continue : "Au fond de moi, je t'en veux encore et qui sait si te rendre au moins les coups que tu m'avais donnés ce jour-là ne me soulagerait pas mais... Mais je ne regrette rien..."

Saga m'écoute fébrilement, attentif et silencieux, appréhendant sans doute la fin de ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

"Je ne regrette rien parce qu'en vérité... tout ce que nous avons fait toi et moi, les choses bonnes comme les mauvaises, les maudites comme les nobles, aujourd'hui nous ont finalement amenés ici... Pas vrai ?" Mes yeux se mettent à brûler sans que je m'en rende compte ou que je puisse l'empêcher. Saga a l'air égaré et surtout, aussi ému que moi par mes propres paroles. "Pas vrai grand frère ?" - je me surprends à répéter, un trémolo dans la voix.

Je le sens prêt à faire un geste mais hésiter tandis que ses larmes se remettent à couler. Cela m'agace un peu et je détourne les yeux pour reprendre une contenance.

-"Je t'en prie arrête de pleurer..." Mais sans prévenir, Saga passe brusquement ses bras autour de mes épaules et me serre avec force contre lui. Je reste complètement paralysé, tant par sa réaction que par ce contact. Je suis incapable de répondre à son étreinte, je n'ai plus l'habitude de recevoir son affection, cela fait si longtemps... Des images de notre enfance me reviennent malgré moi, ces jours lointains où, au milieu de ma solitude écrasante, rayonnait cette chaleur tendre que ce grand-frère, qui aurait pu vivre dans sa lumière sans jamais se soucier de moi, n'oubliait jamais de m'offrir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-"Je ne te lâcherai plus. Plus jamais !" sanglote-t-il à mon oreille avec, quelque part au fond de sa voix, ce ton réconfortant que seul un grand frère est capable d'utiliser. Mon cœur bat plus fort dans ma poitrine qui se serre. Mes mains viennent enfin timidement s'accrocher à Saga et je plonge mon visage dans son épaule, écrasant des larmes qui se mettent, à leur tour, à doucement glisser sur mes joues.

-"Tu as intérêt !" - je lui réponds avec énergie en le serrant instinctivement plus fort.

Il n'y a plus de questions en cet instant, il n'y a plus que nous. Le reste peut attendre. Nous restons un long moment à s'étreindre comme si notre nouvelle vie en dépendait, à sourire au milieu de nos larmes, à se rassurer, à s'apprivoiser et à se pardonner, laissant nos émotions nous submerger pour un instant. Des émotions qui semblent redonner vie à ce vieux et vaste temple des Gémeaux, resté bien trop longtemps seul lui aussi.

_A SUIVRE..._


End file.
